Hold it against me
by gokudera-fanboy2696
Summary: gokudera was angry at yamamoto, he got revenge on yamamoto, which makes yamamoto do a horrible mistake will yamamoto hold it against him. 8059 has slight ooc,Rape, boy on boy. if you wanna see the mistake you got to read. story has 8059
1. hold it against me

**Hold it against me**

Omg my first fan fiction, ok the title to my chapters will be song titles.

Oh and im into rape and abuse like this chappy is about. But I like when my favorite character gets raped because it makes the story more interesting for them. This story is an AU.

Disclaimer.- I do not own katekyo hitman reborn but if I did chrome would fight more.

…...

It was late at night, almost 2am. It was raining cats and dogs outside. All was quiet in the house hold of tsuna.

Every body was asleep except for yamamoto. You see yamamoto and gokudera were invited to spend the night at tsuna's house. The reason why yamamoto could not sleep was because he had an erection and it was very uncomfortable to him. After about ten minutes of contemplating what to do he decided what he wanted to do. But the question in his mind was could he do it. Soaking up all his courage, yamamoto stood up and adjusted his pants.

Could he do it he asked himself. Yes he would have to do it or he would be ridiculed and made fun of by gokudera. Sounding like "baseball nut don't you have any shame having a boner in front of the tenth" or " Baseball idiot has an erection hahahaah yamamoto is lonely hahahaah. Yamamoto with new determination walked out of the room, went downstairs and walked to the couch. At the couch yamamoto picked up lambo's sleeping form. After picking up lambo, yamamoto hurried to the bathroom.

In the bathroom yamamoto locked the door. This is it, thought yamamoto. Looking down at lambo's sleeping body. Feeling uncomfortable from the erection, yamamoto pulled down his pants. Then pulled down his boxers which were stained with precum. Showing off his 8 inch cock. Then yamamoto took off his shirt getting completely naked.

Yamamoto then preceded to walk to the shower and turned it on, so nobody would be able to hear what he was planning to do.

Yamamoto goes over to lambo and rips off his costume waking up lambo.

Yamamoto what are you doing, lambo asked groggily. I need you to help me with a problem but you cant tell anyone, if you help me ill buy you a whole bunch of candy , whispered yamamoto.

Really , yeah lambo will help you why is Lambo and yamamoto naked, and what's wrong with your pecker, it looks weird, said lambo.

Cause we have to be and that's what I need you to do, see my pecker hurts and I need you to help me with it. Here's what you need to do. I need you to always be quiet, and you have to suck my pecker. And if something white goes in your mouth you have to swallow it. Alright, said yamamoto.

Alright boss, lambo said. Lambo then goes over yamamoto and grabs his penis and says lambo san can do it its like sucking a lollipop, and puts his mouth on yamamoto penis bobbing his head up and down. Ohhhhhh lambo it feels so good, yamamoto moaned.

Yamamoto then starts to thrust in lambo's mouth hitting the back of his throat making lambo choke.

Cough, cough yamamoto what was that for, lambo said. Did I tell you to stop yamamoto said. Grabbing lambo by the hair and shoving his cock into lambo's mouth. Awwww it feels so good, yamamoto said. Stop it, stop it I cant breath lambo said from around yamamoto cock.

Shut up yamamoto said harshly while thrusting in lambo's mouth a few more times. Ohhhhhh im going to cum yamamoto moaned Cumming in lambo's mouth.

Lambo swallowing all of it said ewww that was nasty candy. Lambo I need you to turn around no questions ask o.k. yamamoto said.

Lambo obliged silently. Yamamoto without preparation slammed his cock into lambo.

Ohhhhhh it hurts screamed lambo! Shut up yamamoto harshly whispered relentlessly slamming into lambo. Fuck! Oh yes lambo yamamoto moaned.

Please stop, cried lambo. Im Cumming, im Cumming yamamoto whispered as he came into the younger male.

When he was done he put the crying 5 year old down on the floor. Put on his clothes and turned of the shower. Then he picked up the naked now passed out child and walked out of the bathroom . Soon as he opened the door he bumped into someone. It was gokudera.

What the hell did you do to him gokudera asked in horror.

…...

Its finally done another chappy don't forget to comment. Yeah next chapter will be what the hell by avirl lavine. Here is the lyrics to Britney spears hold it against me.

Hey over there Please forgive me If I'm coming on too strong Hate to stare But you're winning And they're playing my favorite song So come here 'Little closer Wanna whisper in your ear Make it clear Little question Wanna know just how you feel If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Cause you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Hey you might think That I'm crazy But you know I'm just your type I might be 'little hazy But you just cannot deny There's a spark inbetween us When we're dancing on the floor I want more Wanna see it So I'm asking you tonight If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Cause you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me [Spoken] If I said I want your body Would you hold It against me? (Yeah) (Uh huh) (Oh) Gimme something good Don't wanna wait I want It now (na-na-now) Pop It like a hood And show me how you work It out (Alright) If I said my heart was beating loud If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Cause you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me


	2. i got nerve

_**You got nerve**_

_It was warm with a slight breeze. The sun was shining brightly, their was no clouds in the sky. Gokudera, yamamoto, tsuna, Ryohei, lambo, and I-pin were all at tsuna's house for the sleepover that was to come later on. Currently gokudera, yamamoto, and tsuna were in the dining room eating while Ryohei, lambo, and I-pin were all outside playing tag, with lambo currently being it. _

_Takeshi-san can you give these drinks and snacks to I-pin-Chan and the others im sure their rather starved, nana asked lovingly. Ok said takeshi smiling brightly, taking the tray of foods and drinks and walking outside. Tsuna darling can you help yamamoto-san please, asked nana. Alright mom tsuna said getting up. tenth don't leave me yelled gokudera. _

_don't worry gokudera I'll be right back tsuna said reassuringly while smiling and Walking outside with yamamoto. _

_Hmmmmph I'll fix him, stealing the tenth from me, gokudera growled pulling a pouch. Pouring the powder inside of yamamoto drink. Hmmmmph the first stage will get into his system around an hour from now and the second stage will hit him around midnight. I'll have to thank Bianchi later for giving me this, gokudera thought, returning to his seat. Moments later tsuna and yamamoto walked into the dining room, sits down and starts to eat again. Gokudera watched silently as yamamoto gulped down his drink into their was nothing left. _

_Gokudera smiled victoriously, knowing that the poison would kick in soon. Finishing off their food everybody moved into the living room. Turning on the television and sitting on the couch, next to a sleeping lambo, apparently I-pin, lambo and Ryohei were done playing, with I-pin and lambo sleeping upstairs on the couch and Ryohei sleeping upstairs in his sleeping bag knocked out to the extreme. About an hour later at 7, gokudera noticed that yamamoto was fidgeting a lot in his seat. Gokudera quick to figure out that the poison had taken effect and yamamoto was now supporting an erection, that he would do anything to get rid of. _

_Gokudera being the bitch he is decided to mess with yamamoto some more. Hey baseball idiot why are you moving around so much, are you okay, gokudera asked harshly. Yeah im okay sorry to bother you, said yamamoto smiling sheepishly. No you don't look so good, whatever you have stay away from the tenth with it, yelled gokudera, while looking yamamoto up and down. _

_Yamamoto blushed at the intense stare of gokudera, Hoping gokudera wouldn't see his problem. You know yamamoto you do look kind of sick, maybe we should go to sleep now, tsuna politely said. Mah mah tsuna its nothing, but if you insist, said yamamoto getting up and hurriedly walking too tsuna's room. Oy baseball idiot why are you walking so fast, the bomber bellowed. In the next moment gokudera "accidentally" tripped over his own foot and fell on top of yamamoto, with gokudera straddling yamamoto. Yamamoto blushed furiously still trying to hide his problem. _

_Oy baseball idiot don't get all sentimental on me, gokudera said getting up while smiling inwardly at how embarrassed yamamoto is . Hiiiieee yamamoto are you ok, screamed tsuna. _

_After going to tsuna's room yamamoto quickly got his sleeping bag, and laid down, pretending to sleep.__**(its about 11 now) **__All the while gokudera watching him, gokudera knew he wasn't asleep and was silently watching yamamoto as tsuna turned off the lights and laid down._

_About an hour later he saw yamamoto fidgeting again. Gokudera wanting to harass yamamoto later about this, took out his phone and put the camcorder tool out just in case yamamoto did something humiliating like jerking off. As gokudera laid there he started to doze off, when he woke up he noticed yamamoto wasn't in his spot. When he got up to find yamamoto he saw a light on down the hall. As gokudera went to knock on the door yamamoto bust out of the room with a naked lambo in his hands and bumped right into him. The first thing he thought of he said aloud. What the hell did you do him._


End file.
